Just One
by DigDugBug
Summary: Yugi gets a girlfriend. But when she tells him her darkest secret, can he keep it to himself? Even if his life depends on it?


Hello, ppl! Nice to see u all r starved of Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFictions!

Well, here goes nothing! Hope u all review _nicely_ (emphasis on nicely!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters, but I can still dream!

_I could tell he wanted more! _ I felt his foot on my back as I struggled to get up.

"Face it, girl. It's all over for you. And no one can here you scream, either." I felt a knife plunge into my back, right where my heart was. "U can't torment me anymore. Never!" he cried as my vision slid into blackness. I knew I would no longer feel pain again.

"Hello," Bakura answered his cell phone. The person on the other line seemed to be having difficulty getting the words out. Finally, they spoke.

"Ryo... you have to help me... I... can't." She stopped.

"You can't what? Come on! I need to know where you are!" He suddenly realized who it was. His best friend was on the other line, and if he didn't get to her fast, her step-father would surely kill her!

"Hold on! Just a little longer! I'll be there in a few minutes! Just hold on!" He hung up and raised his hand.

"Ms. Chono, I need to go to the, er, nurse's office. I'm not feeling well." She nodded and wrote him a pass. Moments later, he was racing down the hallways, heading toward the door and down the street.

_Just a little farther! Hold on, Kaya! I'm coming! _He saw the blue house and ran at it.

Not a minute too soon, he burst through the door. There, standing over a small girl, was a man in his mid-forties. He had a metal baseball bat in his hands, and the girl appeared to be unconscious.

"Hands off her, you good for nothing Jap!" he yelled at the man. "I won't let you hurt her anymore!"

The man fell over, apparently passed out. He ran over to the girl, scooped her up in his arms, and ran out the door with her.

He ran all the way back to school, walked into the nurse's office, and laid her down. When the nurse asked what was wrong, he said she had gotten into a fight, and she was unconscious.

"I'll pick her up after school. Just, er, keep her in here until then. Please?" She nodded and wrote him a note for class.

At lunch, he came in and checked on her. She had regained consciousness, but she was a little shaky.

"Bye," she said, faintly, as he got up to leave.

"Feel better before school gets out, or you won't be able to play games on my computer. Alright?" He studied her face carefully as she nodded slowly. "Okay. Well, I'll see you then. Bye, best friend." She smiled weakly, and he left.

When the bell rang for the end of class, he grabbed his stuff and walked rapidly to the nurse's office. Unaware that Yugi and Joey were following him, he entered with a knock. His best friend was trying to walk, but kept falling over.

"Come on. I'll help you. We'll take the limo." He put her arm around his shoulder, and turned to the door, only to find Yugi and Joey standing there.

"Who's that?" asked Joey.

"Yeah, who is she?" Yugi asked as well. Bakura was surprised he had seen the girlish complexion behind all the bruises and short hair.

"Uh, she's, ow, my best friend," he replied. "Stand up straight! I can't hold _all_ your weight!" He shifted her weight to his side to better hold her. Then he realized she was unconscious.

"She didn't get anything to eat because she said she wasn't hungry. I tried to convince her that with her size, she would faint if she didn't eat. But she persisted. By the way, what school does she go to? I to tell them Kaya was absent." The nurse seemed very concerned with her well being.

"She's from a boarding school in Britain," he lied. "That's how I met her. A long time ago." He left, with Yugi and Joey close behind, and he asked them to help carry her. Suddenly, he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Don't you dare," it said. "If you trade me off to anyone, I'll kill you. Got it?" He nodded and looked down at Kaya. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier," he whispered softly into her ear.


End file.
